Miss You
by Azuphere
Summary: "I miss you. I miss your smile, your contagious laugh, your lop-sided grin, your warmth, your voice. I miss everything about you." First FanFiction ever. Just a short, little one-shot.


**First story ever. Brace yourselves. Annabeth is a bit OOC, by the way. The story might be a bit confusing at first, but it'll eventually make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does (obviously).**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Hey Percy," I tentatively stepped forward.

"I know it's been a while since I visited, but things have been busy lately. Olympus isn't going to re-build itself, you know." I let out a strained laugh.

"Everyone at camp misses you. Thalia, Grover, Nico, Chiron, even Mr. D and Clarisse, but they won't admit it. You'd barely recognize camp, though. It still looks the same, but the atmosphere is different. It's all gloomy and depressing. Everyone rarely laughs anymore, except for some newcomers and children, since they don't know what happened. But, once they get told, even _they_ can't help but feel a little sad, even if they didn't know you. Ignorance truly is a bliss." I sighed.

"Silena is doing great by the way. She's going to get married next August, to a great guy. I'm aware of how protective you are of her, but John is a good person. Not as good as you were, though." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry, I'll keep good watch of her. If John mistreats her, I'll take care of it. I'll make the Fields of Punishment look like Elysium to him. Sally is doing fine, by the way. If you call crying every night and keep reminiscing over all of your past memories, fine. But, she's doing better than I thought she would. She and Paul are expecting a baby in the winter. They wanted to name it after you, considering how great you turned out. If you just removed your horrible bad luck and seaweed brain tendencies." I smiled, my first true smile in weeks. I could almost imagine Percy pouting at my old nickname for him.

"Although, they thought it would be awkward, so they are still indecisive. I got a new idea for Olympus, by the way. Inspired by you, as a matter of fact. But, I won't really admit it to you, your head is big enough already." I joked. Percy was probably the most modest demigod in history.

"I decided to put a Hall of Heroes, honouring all those who died in the second Titan War, Giant War, or those who just died a hero in general. Beckendorf, Luke, Bianca, and countless others will be put there. Percy, you always wanted their memory to be honoured, so now it's finally happening. They won't be forgotten, nor would yours. Percy, _you're_ story will be told and remembered throughout all the generations to come. They'll never forget the hero who went on countless quests, held up the world, went to Hades and back literally, many times. Probably more times than any sane or healthy demigod should go through. The half-blood who was a part of two Great Prophecies and still started out as a scrawny, oblivious boy." I smiled, remembering the first time I met him. The first words I literally said to him was _You drool in your sleep._ Sometimes I regret that, but I only said it because I was shocked by his eyes. They were a unique green that I rarely ever seen before. Okay, I'll admit it. I was also a little intimidated by him. He killed the Minotaur with his bare hands, without any training, whatsoever! I needed to feel a bit superior and he needed to be put in his place.

"Percy, your legend will always be told to any new campers by Nico, Chiron, Rachel, Sally, or anyone else who truly knew you and was your friend. But, especially me. I'll make sure they know you like I did. A funny, sarcastic, courageous, reckless, loyal, caring, friendly, selfless person. Not someone who was selfish, emotionless, and mean. I'll make sure you are remembered as _you, _and not someone who is compared to _Hercules._ The "_greatest_" hero ever." Percy told me what Hercules did to Zoë, so forgive me for saying his name with distaste.

"You know, in my opinion, _you _are the greatest hero ever. I'm pretty sure other people who knew you would agree with me, too. Although, you'd probably deny it. So, Percy, you will be remembered. I'll tell your real story to our children, and they'll tell it to their children. Don't worry, I'll make them swear on the Styx, so you can be assured that the legend they'll say in a hundred or a thousand years, will be the correct one. If they get it wrong, Thalia can fix it, and then hurt the person who got it wrong. She'll still be around, or did you already forget that she's immortal and in the hunt?" I joked.

"Percy, you didn't deserve this." I let out a quivering breath, suddenly all serious.

"Out of all the heroes or even people out there, you most deserved a happy ending. After all the good deeds you've done for the gods and the world, you should have had a nice, peaceful life. Even if you were reckless and were rude to the gods. Chiron said that a hero's life was always short and tragic, and you were no exception." I then coughed, and some blood also came out.

"By the way, Percy, I'm going to visit you soon. It's been a long time, but I'll finally be able to see you again! I miss you. I miss your smile, your contagious laugh, your lop-sided grin, your warmth, your voice. I miss everything about you." I laughed a bit shakily.

"I know I'm acting differently, but your absence does that to me. I'm complete when I'm with you. Okay, now I'm acting like a total Aphrodite girl." I took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"Meet me by the beach okay? Although, I know you'll already be there. That's one of your most favourite places. Right next to Camp Half-Blood and wherever your mom is. You _are_ such a momma's boy." I teased.

"Hopefully, when I arrive you'll remember me. Although, how would you forget? I expect you to welcome me with open arms, and then show me all of our old friends. I can't wait to see them, especially you. Then, you could show me around and I'll marvel over the amazing architecture." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm sort of planning ahead. Though, I am my mother's daughter and you don't call me Wise Girl for nothing. I should wait now and plan later, when I get there. Does that sound okay? Good. So, I'll see you soon in a few weeks. Bye, Percy. I'll try to come back soon."

The silent tears that I have been trying to keep in during my entire speech, suddenly started falling. Furiously wiping at my eyes, I started to walk away, but not without leaving a present. I slowly set the flowers, blue water lilies to be exact, on the grave, and then slowly stood up. New unshed tears fell down my face as I read the tombstone, then walked away.

_Perseus "Percy" Jackson_

_Born: August 18, 1993_

_Died: August 7, 2025_

_Here lies a beloved son, cousin, father and husband._

_He shall always be remembered as a great hero and soldier._

_But more importantly, as a role-model and friend._

_May you rest in peace and enter Elysium. _

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Silena is Percy and Annabeth's daughter by the way, not Silena Beauregard.**


End file.
